gtwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Asuka Kasen
Asuka Kasen (? - October 2001) is a character in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance. She is the sister of Kazuki and Kenji, the sister-in-law of Toshiko and the aunt of Yuka. From sometime between 1998 and 2000, she becomes the co-leader of the Yakuza alongside Kenji, succeeding her brother Kazuki who had been killed by Toni Cipriani. Asuka is voiced by Lianna Pai in GTA III. Asuka arrived in the United States of America in 1991, becoming co-leader of the Yakuza, alongside Kenji, from Kazuki who had been killed by Leone Family member Toni Cipriani. Asuka is unusual, being a woman holding such a high ranking position. However, the Liberty City Police Department believe that due to her skills in "torture, security and information retrieval", she has been able to rise through the ranks. Asuka is also a sadomasochist and could have a bisexual dominatrix. Evidence of this can be seen in GTA III when she ties up friend Maria Latore and plays sadomasochistic games with her. At some point after arriving in Liberty City, she bought a condo in the Newport district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. In GTA Advance, Asuka contacts protagonist Mike after the mission School's Out, requesting he meet her. She explains that her niece, Yuka, had been kidnapped by the Colombian Cartel, unaware that Mike had kidnapped her for Cartel leader Cisco. She has Mike get Yuka back from the Cartel, before being convinced of Mike's value. Following this, Mike is sent to collect money from a casino owner, injure a Vice City Mambas football player, kill Biff Rock (although Mike spares his life), identify and kidnap a truck driver delivering rotten fish, kidnap a number of Mafia (presumably Leone Family) gang members to be sold in Asia as slaves and kill a pimp. Asuka then reveals the location of an explosives expert involved in the death of Vinnie, although upon arriving Mike finds that he is dead. Later, as Mike attempts to escape Liberty City, Asuka offers her assistance, with Mike entering a Mafia ambush. It remains unknown whether Asuka had led Mike into an ambush, which would mean she had worked with the Mafia (after having Mafia gang members kidnapped) and the Uptown Yardies. Asuka could have, however, discovered Mike's involvement in Yuka's kidnapping. Asuka may have sent Yuka into hiding, as she does not appear in GTA III, which directly follows the events of GTA Advance. Asuka first appears in GTA III during the mission Last Requests, after Maria Latore had asked for her help in escaping to Staunton Island. Asuka, a long time friend of Maria's, meets Claude for the first time. Asuka helps the two escape from Maria's husband and Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone, although she remains uncertain about where Claude's loyalties lie. She agrees to employ him if he kills Salvatore, with Claude returning to Portland Island and killing Salvatore after he leaves Luigi's Sex Club 7. Convinced his ties with the Leone Family are through, she has him kill a number of Leone Family hitmen located opposite her brothers casino, then a Liberty Tree reporter and an undercover police officer, called Tanner. Asuka then introduces Claude to her brother Kenji and corrupt policeman Ray Machowski. in Newport, where Asuka gives her missions from in GTA III.]] Claude also begins to work for other people in the city, including businessman Donald Love. He employs Claude to kill Kenji Kasen, disguising himself as a Cartel member. After the death of her brother, she launches a full scale war with the Cartel, managing to kidnap Miguel at a Panlantic Construction Company building site in Fort Staunton. Asuka begins to torture Miguel for Cartel secrets, teaching Maria the art of torture along the way. After gaining Cartel secrets, Asuka dispatches Claude to attack the Cartel's operations. This includes killing three death squads comprised of Cartel members, stopping the sale of SPANK by the Uptown Yardies and stealing SPANK packages at Francis International Airport. After collecting the SPANK packages, Claude returns to the construction site to find Asuka and Miguel dead, with a ransom note left by Cartel leader Catalina. GTA Advance Mission Appearances * Kid's A Hero (Boss) * Ante Up (Boss) * Two-Hand Toss (Boss) * Scorned Lover (Boss) * Sue Me Sushi (Boss) * Down The River (Boss) * Bad Pimpin' (Boss) * Assault Joint (Boss) GTA III Mission Appearances * Last Requests * Sayonara Salvatore (Boss) * Under Surveillance (Boss) * Paparazzi Purge (Boss) * Payday For Ray (Boss) * Two-Faced Tanner (Boss) * Grand Theft Aero * Bait (Boss) * Espresso-2-Go! (Boss) * S.A.M. (Boss/Killed) Trivia *Asuka was originally supposed to be named "Kemuri". "~g~Maria and Kemuri are all tied up at the moment -Drop by later!" in American.gtx. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA 111 Category:Characters in GTA Advance Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Charecters